


Meme Queen Adam

by daysinthesun



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, i hate myself so much, this is the STUPIDEST thing written in THE WHOLE OF CREATION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthesun/pseuds/daysinthesun
Summary: A series of several short scenes depicting Adam being complete and utter meme trash. Crackfic (but occasionally fluffy, I guess.) Meant to be a joke (obviously, since memes didn’t exist in 18th century France) based on many conversations about how Adam is probably a total meme queen in the Tally Hoes online chat, a chat created by @stanfous on Tumblr for Beauty and the Beast fans. Credit to @uncledisney on Tumblr for the Heelys idea, and also @vcmpira on Tumblr, @gastt on Tumblr, @waiting-here-for–evermore on Tumblr and the rest of my Tally Hoes for a lot of the ideas in this fic. Also, this is trash and I hate myself.





	Meme Queen Adam

As the days after the transformation passed, Adam became increasingly more happy and confident and comfortable with himself. Because of this, certain… _aspects_ of his personality returned. Mainly his tendency to be complete and utter meme trash. Belle didn’t know how to react to it when it initially arose, whereas the servants simply groaned, not seeming surprised by Adam’s behavior. Some of the servants even started using some of the jokes themselves, although most of them tried their best not to encourage Adam. A week after the curse had been broken, Belle and her prince held a ball for the castle and any villagers that wanted to attend. He dressed somewhat similarly to the way he would have in the past - fashionable and royal, but still understated compared to the wig and makeup he used to wear. One slightly over-the-top thing he had allowed himself to wear, however, was a pair of blue heels to match his suit.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen to check on the food being prepared for the celebration, he saw a small Chip running wild among the busy cooks. Chip stopped in his tracks when he saw the prince, and for a moment Adam was afraid that Chip still feared him. However, Chip simply turned his gaze towards Adam’s feet, pointing. “What are THOOOOOOSE,” he yelled. Adam laughed, patting the young boy’s head. He was learning well. 

* * *

  
From a distance, Belle could hear the distinct scraping and scratching of the wheels of Adam’s shoes on the castle’s marble floor. She sighed heavily, knowing he had once again found them. It turns out Adam was somewhat inventive himself, and as a boy had found a way to make something he’d dubbed “Heelys,” ankle boots with a single wheel on each heel. When he’d found them a week ago, he’d wreaked havoc on the castle, skating around and bumping into every corner there was in the palace. When he’d slammed into a cabinet and managed to break one of Mrs. Potts’ teacups and bust his knee open a few days before, Belle decided enough was enough and hid them from him. He found them maybe three hours later, and from that point on it was a tireless game of hide-and-seek between the pair.

Belle approached Adam in the ballroom where he was gliding around in circles, a look of utter exasperation painting her face. Never did she think the man she had fallen in love with in this very room, the man that had been so romantic and tender and swept her off her feet, would be using that fateful ballroom as an area to roll around on heels with wheels that he'd invented.  
“Adam, you need to stop before you hurt yourself,” she warned, and at that moment Mrs. Potts hurried into the room.  
“Oh, Miss Belle! Did you move the Heelys? They’re not in -” she paused when she saw the answer to her question spinning in circles in front of her. “Master Adam, you gave us quite a scare last week! For the love of all things good, would you please put those things away?”  
Adam abruptly stopped wheeling, turning to face the two of them. He simply shrugged and then whisked away, shouting: “They see me rollin’, they hatin.’”

* * *

 

One night, Belle and Adam lay in the West Wing under the covers, his arm against her waist and her leg wrapped around his torso. It was improper, they knew, but they’d both had their nights plagued with awful dreams once the excitement of the curse faded and they realized all that had happened to them. So, they decided they were allowed this, that they deserved to feel one another in the middle of the night when both were sure at one point they’d lost the other forever. Belle was startled awake just before the sun came up, once again expecting to find herself weeping over the Beast’s cold body. Instead, she felt Adam’s chest softly rising and falling under her arm. She raised a hand to stroke his hair, a habit she’d found comforting in these past days. Somehow the feeling reminded her of the moments they’d spent together before the curse broke, when he’d danced with her, when she’d fallen asleep beside him in the library, when he held her as she cried after they’d visited the attic in Paris.

Adam’s breathing remained even, his face peaceful. She moved her hand to his cheek, feeling the smoothness that wasn’t there before, but noticing his the elegant curve of his cheekbone, something she could see even under his fur as a Beast. She smiled to herself, snuggling her head in between his shoulder and neck, pulling her body against his in attempt to be as close to him as possible.  
“I love you,” she whispered, hoping he would somehow hear it in his dreams. Instead, she felt his jaw tense as though he was smiling.  
He sleepily whispered, “Ayyyy, lmao.” Belle chuckled, seeming completely unfazed at this point by her fiance’s ridiculous sense of humor. “You ridiculous, dramatic man.”

* * *

 

A month had passed since Adam had last used his Heelys and the castle felt at peace. No dishes were broken, no bruises were received, and all was relatively calm. At least, it had been, until one day Cogsworth heard the sound of wheels rolling in the hallways near the West Wing. At first, he’d hoped it was just Mrs. Potts tea cart, but it wasn’t the same rattling noise. 

“…Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no, this can’t be happening again…” Cogsworth panicked as the sound moved closer and closer until the doors to the hallway burst open, Adam with one foot on a scooter, the other raised behind him. It appeared he'd found a replacement for the Heelys that Belle had hidden far too well this time.

“Master! Stop this at once!” Cogsworth shouted, and Adam merely laughed, moving to roll around Cogsworth before wheeling out of the room.  
“Master, just you wait until Belle finds out about this!”  
“Yeet!” Adam howled, lifting two hands off the handles and dabbing before he slipped and fell into the corner of the doorway, leaving a dent in the frame. He quickly picked himself up and hopped back on the scooter, gliding away.

Lumiere walked in, simultaneously shaking his head in disbelief and smiling. “There he go… _dat boi,_ ” he whispered.  
Cogsworth looked at him, his eyes filled with horror. “Not you too, Lumiere.”  
Lumiere glanced at Adam, then back at Cogsworth. “Lol BYE,” he screeched, chasing after Adam.  
A distant shout of “yeet” could be heard throughout the entire hallway.

Belle was not going to be impressed by this.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
